This invention relates to an improved composite tray and stacker for packages or cartons of a plurality of identical paperboard and/or plastic containers supported in the tray for the purpose of providing compressive load-bearing capability to the package. The package of this invention is characterized by its capability of being divided into half packages.
In recent years there has been a proliferation of brands and varieties of products within a single brand. Examples are plain cereal, cereal with raisins, cereal with fruit and nuts, etc., and products which come in a variety of flavors. Many smaller stores have difficulty coping with full cases of these products, creating demands for half cases. The same problem exists for some relatively slow moving products.
The present invention is directed to an improved stackable package constructed from a single piece of corrugated sheet material, which is readily divided into two halves. It is adapted to use with heavy products, such as large sizes of liquids like milk, juices, etc., which are more readily handled in half size cartons.